Truth Or Dare
by tatortot
Summary: CHAPTER NINE UP!a night (or two) of truth or dare for Harry and his friends can lead to trouble.... PG to be safe RonMione HarryGinny and romances on other peeps. i suck at summaries, just RR PLZ!
1. The Question for Harry

Truth Or Dare  
By Tatortot  
  
Chapter One  
The Question for Harry  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (Only one person does.) I wish I did, but I don't. What I do own is the plot for this fanfic, but that's all.  
  
A/N I'm not very good at writing, believe me! But please R/R anyways! Here's some humor and romance:  
  
Takes Place: The trio's fifth year, Gryffindor Common Room, 1:00 AM Saturday morning.  
  
Who: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and Abigail French. (A girl I made up to be in Harry's grade)  
  
What: Playing Truth or Dare.  
  
And so it begins.  
  
"Ron, go get Harry!" Ginny ordered.  
  
"Bug off, Gin, you go get him."  
  
"Fine!" Ginny said, standing up and running to the boys' dormitories. She had never been in there, but knows she can 'cause Hermione is all of the time. "Harry!" she said, opening the door a crack.  
  
"Ahh!!" Harry yelled, jumping on his bed and closing the curtains. "What the hell are ya doing?"  
  
"Sorry! Oh my God, so sorry, Harry. Get dressed and come down!" Ginny closed the door and walked back into the common room. "He'll be a minute," she told Ron.  
  
When Harry came back down the stairs, he was too embarrassed to sit by Ginny, so he took a seat on the floor between Dean and George.  
  
"Potter, you start!" George said.  
  
"Okay, umm, Neville, truth or dare?" Harry asked.  
  
"Er, can't I promise t-to repeat?" Neville stuttered.  
  
"Oh, come on, Longbottom, truth or dare?" Fred said.  
  
"Umm, er, okay. Truth."  
  
"Who do you--?" Harry started, but George stopped him.  
  
George whispered something in his ear, and Harry gave a nasty smile.  
  
Neville gulped. "Oh God."  
  
"Okay, Nev," Harry said. "If you had to choose between Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, or Abby, who would you go out with?"  
  
Neville looked around at all of them, who were squished on a couch, and sighed. He squeezed his eyes shut and whispered, "Abby."  
  
Cheers exploded in the room and Fred and George burst into laughter.  
  
"Okay," Neville said, eyes still shut. "Harry, who-who would YOU ch-choose from th-them?"  
  
Immediately, everyone got silent. 


	2. Ron, I Dare You

Truth Or Dare  
By Tatortot  
Chp. Two  
"Ron, I Dare You To."  
  
A/N Thank you, TwinkelTrina for putting me on your favorite list! (How'd you like the cliffhanger?)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
"Well, Ginny, of course!" Harry answered.  
  
Ginny blushed furiously and hid her face behind a pillow.  
  
Again, cheers erupted all over and Fred and George laughed.  
  
"Okay, Harry," Neville said, eyes still shut. "Your turn again."  
  
"Alright, Ginny, truth or dare?"  
  
"Froof," she said into the pillow.  
  
"Would you ever want to go out with anyone besides me?" Harry asked. George put his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing hysterically.  
  
Ginny paused a minute, then poked her yes out of the top of the pillow. "No!" she said, throwing her face in the pillow again. Hermione patted her back comfortingly, but was laughing anyways.  
  
"Ofay, Fron?"  
  
Ron looked over from the arm chair he was sitting in and stopped laughing immediately. "What?"  
  
"Froof or dare?"  
  
"Dare," he said.  
  
'Ooohs' echoed off the walls.  
  
"Ofay. I fare you to frun afround the froom fwith your boxers on. Only your boxers."  
  
'Oooohs,' and 'Come on, Ron,'s and 'Don't chicken out's and 'Go Ginny!'s echoed all over the chaos of laughter.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fant fricken, Fron!" Ginny yelled into the pillow. She slowly removed the pillow away from her face, but avoided Harry's eye. "No, I have a better idea. You either have to run around once in whitey tighties-" Everyone laughed. "-or you have to run three circles in your teddy bear boxers." Again, everyone laughed. Both would be extremely hilarious to see.  
  
Ron sat there, open-mouthed at Ginny, then sighed. He got up and walked in to the dormitory and came back in teddy bear boxers. He ran three circles, laughing hysterically the whole time, and then flopped onto the armchair, without getting back into clothes.  
  
It took ten minutes to calm everyone down from laughter. Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and Abby all whispered excitedly, probably talking about Ron's great muscular body.  
  
"Okay," Neville said, still laughing. He had finally opened his eyes to see this. NO ONE wanted to miss that. It was too funny. "Okay, Ron. Who's it gonna be?"  
  
"Aiight. Angelina. Truth or dare?"  
  
Angelina Johnson sat up straighter in the chair she was sitting in and said, "Dare." That was a mistake, though, because Ron was just told to run around in boxers, and he wanted to get back at someone.  
  
"Okay, I dare you to spin this butterbeer bottle-" he grabbed for an empty bottle that was on the floor next to him "-and spin it, and kiss the boy it lands on."  
  
"Oooh," everyone said.  
  
"That's fine by me!" Angelina said, catching the bottle Ron tossed and spinning it. First it landed on Hermione, and that wasn't acceptable, so she spun it again. It landed on Parvati, and that just doesn't work that way, so she spun it again. It landed on Ginny, and Harry wouldn't allow it, even if she wanted to, so she tried one more time.  
  
"Oooh!" She said, "I guess I'll have to kiss."  
  
A/N Heehehehe just thought you'd like another cliffhanger! Plz R/R!!! 


	3. Lucky And Unlucky Twins

BrentTruth Or Dare  
  
By Tatortot  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lucky And Unlucky Twins  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own harry potter  
  
A/N thanks for reviews. More plz!!!!  
  
"...Fred." Angelina got up and sighed. She walked over to where Fred had stood up. She had a sweet, sexy smile on her face, and Fred panicked. He wiped his lips and ran his hand through his hair. He was shaking horribly, and he was taking short, sharp breaths.  
  
"Poor bloke's gonna need oxygen when she's through with him," George said.  
  
(A/N: Sorry, took the brilliant line from another HP fanfic: Not All Plans Turn Out How You Want Them To, by Wiccan-one14. You should read it, it's really good! All credit to: Wiccan one! Thanks! -_-)  
  
Fred flicked him off just in time to wrap his arms around Angelina's waist and feel hers go around his neck, then pull her closer and kiss her.  
  
"Awwww!" The room chorused.  
  
When they sat back down, now next to each other, Fred asked her out.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Awwwwww!"  
  
"Katie," Angelina said. "Truth or dare."  
  
"Well, truth," she said.  
  
"Who do you-" Angelina started.  
  
"Wait!" Katie interrupted. "I want dare. I know what you'll say for truth."  
  
"Fine by me," Angelina smiled nastily. "I dare you to tell all of us who you have had a crush on since you got to Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh my God," Katie whispered. "But you already know!"  
  
"They don't," she said, gesturing to everyone else.  
  
"Okay. Ginny, can I have that pillow?"  
  
"Sure," Ginny said, throwing the pillow at Katie, who stuffed her face into it just like how Ginny did.  
  
"Forf Feafey!"  
  
"What?" Everyone asked.  
  
"Forf Feafey!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
Katie threw the pillow in the air and yelled, "GEORGE WEASLEY!!"  
  
"That's better," Angelina said.  
  
George jumped up from the floor and flew to Katie and kissed her on the cheek. Then he walked back over and sat next to Harry again.  
  
"George, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to take someone else, a guy, mind you, and skip around the room, hand in hand and sing the Wizard Of Oz."  
  
"Okay. FRED!!" Fred jumped up and walked over to George.  
  
"Go to your dormitory, I'll be right there," Katie said.  
  
"Where you going?" George asked.  
  
"To my dormitory! I'll be right back, I just have to get some stuff." Katie said, she went into the girl's dormitories, and came back with a box of wigs, dresses, makeup, hair clips, etc. "Angelina, come help me. And Alicia, you're next. Just keep playing 'till we get back."  
  
The two girls walked into the boys' dormitories, and everyone listened. "WHAT?!?" one of the twins yelled. "You said NOTHING about make up and dresses!!"  
  
The entire common room burst into laughter, and Alicia calmed everyone down by saying, "Parvati? Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Who did you want to go to the Yule Ball with, even though Harry asked you first."  
  
"Well, whoever asked first out of Harry-" Harry blushed "-Dean-" Dean threw his arms in the air in celebration "-or Seamus. But Seamus asked Lavender, and that's okay 'cause they're cute together, and Harry asked before Dean."  
  
Dean, who was sitting next to Parvati, scooted closer to her.  
  
"Seamus," Parvati said. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to kiss the, in your opinion, the prettiest girl in the room."  
  
Seamus stood up, walked to the couch of the five girls, and kissed Lavender on the nose. When he turned around, she grabbed the collar of his p.j.s and turned him back to peck. That's it. Peck.  
  
Seamus blushed like a Weasley and walked back over to sit on his armchair next to Ron's.  
  
"Hermione? Truth or dare?"  
  
Hermione squeaked. "Er-"  
  
She was interrupted when Fred and George skipped in, arm in arm, singing, "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard Of Oz! Because, because, because, because of the wonderful things he does! Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow...."  
  
Fred was wearing pink nail polish, orange eye shadow that spread all of the way to his eyebrows, and had lipstick spread up to his nose and around his chin. He was dressed in a pink and purple wig, a blue and green polka dotted dress, and black and white striped high heels.  
  
George had turquoise nail polish, black eye shadow, also to his eyebrows, and lipstick on his lips and on his cheeks like cat whiskers. He had a white, poofy clown wig, a black tube top, and was wearing regular jeans, but with a thong over that.  
  
Everyone was laughing like a maniac, and Fred and George couldn't sing, either, they were laughing so hard.  
  
"So, Hermione," Parvati said nearly twenty minutes later. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," she squeaked.  
  
"Who do you like?"  
  
A/N man, I LOVE cliffhangers! How'd ya like Fred and George's wardrobe? ;) one of my brilliant ideas. Okay, if you want, you can check out my other story: Because You're Mine. 


	4. On Ron's Lap

Truth Or Dare  
  
By: Tatortot  
  
Chapter Four  
  
On Ron's Lap  
  
"What?" Hermione squeaked.  
  
"Who do you like?" Seamus repeated.  
  
"I-er-no one," Hermione squealed.  
  
Unconvinced, Parvati snorted. "Yeah right! I know who it is!"  
  
"GINNY!!!"  
  
"She didn't tell me!" Parvati said. "I knew already. It's WAY too obvious."  
  
"It-it is?" Hermione squeaked.  
  
"Yeah!" chorused around the room, missing some confused ones, (Neville, Ron,) and some 'busy' ones, (George, Katie,) and Dean, who was staring open- mouthed at Parvati. A drop of drool slid down his chin as she continued arguing.  
  
"Seriously, Hermione! You totally have liked him forever!"  
  
"It's obvious?"  
  
"Yeah!" chorused the room again.  
  
"Well, that's nonsense because if anything was obvious, it's that you people are insane for thinking ANYTHING like what you're thinking now."  
  
Lavender snorted. "And YOU'RE insane for thinking that we'll believe that you don't have a crush on---er. Tell him yourself. He's the only one clueless." She paused. "Except, Neville, of course."  
  
Hermione gave up. "F-fine." She took a deep breath. "Ron, I- I fancy you. I have since our first year, but it was more obvious last year." She was staring at the floor, squished between Abby and Ginny, unable to make eye- contact with Ron.  
  
Ron stood up and slowly walked over to Hermione. She stood up, too, and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.  
  
When they were finished hugging, Ron kissed her on the cheek, causing both of them to blush as scarlet as the couches and armchairs everyone was sitting on. He picked her up and carried her over to his chair, and then plopped down, with Hermione on his lap.  
  
"Ron, truth or dare?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Do you love me as much as I love you?"  
  
"Well, that would depend on how much you love me."  
  
"How much do YOU love me?"  
  
"I love you so much, that if I put my love into the stars, there wouldn't be NEARLY enough."  
  
A tear trickled down Hermione's cheek.  
  
"Awwwwww."  
  
"Well---" sniff "-that would be as much!" Sniff.  
  
"'Mione?" Ron asked. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"How long have you loved me?"  
  
"Ever since I saw you on the train on our way to Hogwarts for the first time. It was very hard to keep a straight face when you tried to turn Scabbers yellow with that silly little spell of yours."  
  
She giggled.  
  
"I love it when you laugh." "Awwwww." Ron kissed her on the cheek again, and Hermione blushed, if possible, an even darker shade of red. "Dean? Truth or dare?" she asked. "Truth." "What do you think of Parvati?" "I think she's hott," Dean answered quickly. "She's the sexiest girl alive! She's amazing, dreamy, and very funny. She's not stupid, but she's not a book worm...." He rambled on for ten minutes, unaware that Parvati was listening to his very words. When he did realize this, he stuttered, "I---I- --er---" Everyone (except George and Katie) looked over at him and laughed. He was so thick. "I--er---" "What? You what? You didn't know that half of Gryffindor House is listening to you right now?" Harry teased. "I---er I must of dozed off.... I sleep talk, ya know." "Yeah, you're always talking about Parvati," Ron said. He put on a fake, dreamy voice and mumbled, "So hott....s-s-sexy thang, you...." The common room burst into laughter, even George and Katie, who finally stopped snogging to listen. Dean blushed furiously, and Katie threw 'The Trusty Pillow' at him, which he buried his face in. It seemed like EVERYONE had a good time and made a boy/girl friend. It was a perfect ending.... too perfect..... A/N Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be something a bit more interesting.... 


	5. The Next Morning

Truth Or Dare

By: Tatortot

Chapter Five

The Next Morning

Disclaimer: dont own HP

A/N: wish i did

The next morning, Ron was woken up by Harry throwing a pillow at him. He sat up in bed and saw Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Dean sitting on the floor and talking. "Wake up!" Harry said.

Ron yawned and stretched, then joined the other four on the floor. "Whas g-going oooon?" Ron asked, trying to hold back a yawn.

"We're discussing last night," Seamus said seriously.

"Oh, yeah, that was great," Ron said, beaming.

"We think there's something behind it," Harry whispered. The other three nodded, waiting for Ron's response.

"Well, I think it's great. I got Hermione, that's all I need!"

"Ron, don't you think it's a bit--odd, that everyone seemed to have gotten a boy or girl friend?"

"No. I don't care as long as I have Hermione."

"You don't get what I'm saying. I think those girls are up to something," Harry argued.

"I don't care--"

"I know," Dean piped up. "I didn't either. At first, I told Harry and Seamus that they were being stupid and that it doesn't matter, but now it makes sense. I think they planned for this to happen. They all got together before it started and said that all of them had to get their crush. And everyone did. I personally agree with Harry. It is odd."

"Well, maybe, but I don't want to blame Hermione for something she didn't do." 

"Listen, Ron. Once you hear me out, you'll understand that they're up to something." 

"Okay. I'm listening." 

"Don't you think it's a bit strange that they ALL truth or dared each other about their crushes?" 

"And when Parvati wasn't dared to do anything to me, Hermione asked me what I thought of her, 'cause Seamus and Parvati made her confess to you," Dean said. 

"And no one did anything to Abby because I already told everyone that I'd choose her," Neville said. 

"And Parvati made me kiss Lavender..." Seamus said. 

"And Ginny wasn't dared by any girls because I had already confesed," Harry sighed. "And Ron, none of the girls did anything to you after Hermione said she loved you." 

"Well, I guess you have a point..." Ron said slowly. "But---" He was interrupted by a big eruption of laughter and giggles from the common room. 

Slowly and quietly, the five boys snuck over to the door and opened it slowly. They could see straight into the common room, where Ginny, Parvati, Abby, Lavender, Hermoine, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were all sitting. 

"Great job with Fred!" Ginny was saying. 

"Yeah, Angie, that was funny," Katie said, giving Angelina a high-five. 

"Hermione?" Lavender asked. 

Hermione, who was sitting on an armchair by the fire, looked up quickly. "What?" 

"Why are you so quiet?" 

"Just--just thinking." 

"'Bout what?" Abigail asked. 

"I feel bad. I mean, Ron thinks it was totally from my heart, and, well, it was, of course, but it was more of a bet to see if everyone could get their crush. And, well, I'm sure I would still have been asked who I like, but I still feel awful. It seems like a bad thing to do. Is it?" Hermione asked, staring into the flames. 

"Well, it's not horrible, but it's not the greatest thing in the world to do. I mean, I feel kind of bad, too, but how else would I have gotten Harry? He's too busy drooling over Cho and not realizing that he likes me. It was obvious, too. Really, though. Do you think Harry would ever date me if he didn't have to confess in front of fifteen other people? I thought it was fun!" Ginny said. 

"Oh, whatever. I'm going to breakfast. Coming, Lavender?" Parvati asked. 

"Yep," Lavender said, jumping up from the scarlet armchair and following Parvati out the Portrait Hole.

Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Abigail, Seamus, Neville, and Dean left one by one, and when it was just Hermione and Ginny in the common room, Harry and Ron stepped in.

"Ron!" Hermione said, getting up from the sofa to hug him. He hugged back, but pulled away and sat down. Hermione sat next to him, looking at him curiously.

Harry and Ginny were sitting in arm chairs by the fire. Ron looked over to them and caught Harry's eye, who nodded and asked Ginny to follow him into the boy's dormitories.

"Ron?" Hermione asked when the two left. "What's wrong?"

"It was a bet? You don't l-love me?" Ron asked, staring at the floor.

"No, it was more a bet of---" she stopped herself. "Hold on. How do you know?"

"I heard. All of us did."

"You were eavesdropping on me?"

"N--no, of c--yes...." he finished slowly.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a bet. It was more of a: make-sure-everyone-does-or-says-something-to-their-crush. 

You know to end up happily and---" Hermione's voice trailed off, and she looked into the flames. They flickered evil shadows across the wall, even in daylight.

"If you wanted a happy ending, you got it all wrong, darlin'!" Ron said, his voice rising. He stood up and walked quickly out the Portrait Hole.

He thought Hermione was going to let him leave, but she caught up quickly. "Ron! Ron, are you going to hate me because I was scared to get you----and if it was a 'truth' then I'd have to tell the truth and--er---well, that means........it was the truth......." Again, her voice trailed off.

"W-what do you mean it HAD to be the truth?"

"Er----I put a truth charm on the common room last night. And that means y--you meant ev--everyth-thing you s-said....."

"And...?"

"And it--means that th--there really isn't e-enough st-stars," Hermione was now on the edge of tears and had stopped walking.

Ron saw this and stopped, too. "'Mione?"

Hermione sniffed. "W-what?"

"I--I don't have time for this. I did mean it last night, but if you put a truth spell right here, you would learn that bets can HURT people's feelings. But, obviously, you don't CARE! Now, if you don't mind, I'm starving, so I'm going to breakfast. If you don't stop crying, it'll be lunch by the time I get there."

"Wh--what am I supposed t-to do?"

"I don't know, and I. Don't. Care. Maybe Vicky would like a letter from you? Huh? Why don't you go and do that? HE knows you're a girl, at least."

"And you don't?" Hermione had stopped crying in her anger at Ron.

"Well, I would if you weren't hidden behind books and FOOF all the time!" Ron yelled. When he registered what he had just said, Hermione had run off, crying furiously. "H-Hermione!"

Ron followed her into a dark classroom and he slammed the door behind her. He heard her crying in a nearby corner.

"Lumos," he whispered. "Moine?"

"Just g-go away!" Hermione said through sobs.

Ron turned around to open the door, but the handle wouldn't move. "It-it's locked!"

"Great," Hermione sighed.

"Yeah. Just great. I'm locked in a classroom with---you...." But, Ron realized it wasn't a classroom at all. It was a---

A/N Just thought I'd give ya a little cliffie... ;)


	6. The Broom Closet

Truth Or Dare  
  
By Tatortot  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The Broom Closet  
  
A/N thanks for all my reviews! i cant wait for more!!  
  
"Broom closet," Hermione said, looking around in the very small space they were in. There was barely enough room for them to stand. Ron sat down, and Hermione did too, as far away as she could from Ron, which wasn't even a foot.  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione, who was crying silently.  
  
~She's so cute.~ He thought to himself. ~Maybe I shoud apologize.....I never have before, but I know she'd appreciate it. At least I hope so.~  
  
But three hours had passed and Ron had never gotten up the courage to apologize.  
  
Hermione's stomach growled and she reached into her pocket, taking out a spare piece of parchment. "Creama Parrimento." Immediately, the piece of parchment turned into ice cream, with, much to her very noticable dislike, had two spoons.  
  
Ron looked longingly over at it, his mouth watering. It looked very good, and he was very hungry.   
  
~Yumm....~ he thought to himself.  
  
*Oh, great,* Hermione sighed. She tossed him the spare spoon, which he caught in his left hand, and started eating. He had taken three quick bites, when he noticed that Hermione had just had a nibble of it. She was deep in thought, staring off into space.  
  
Hermione saw that he was watching her, and she continued eating.  
  
When the ice cream was gone, Hermione muttered, "Parrimento Creama," and the ice cream dish turned back into her parchment which she stuck in her pocket. She then burst into a storm of tears, sobbing loudly.  
  
Ron watched her, a look of sorrow on his face. Hermione saw him staring, and turned her back to him. They sat like that for a long time, until Ron was so bored, he thought it'd be more interesting to kill himself than sit there with nothing to do but listen to Hermione cry, which was his fault.  
  
The six-o-clock dinner bell rang, and they could hear students thumping around, trying to get to the Great Hall. Ron dug into his pockets, and pulled out everything there was.  
  
Hermione turned around, now interested to see what he would do.  
  
He picked up a dead spider and shrieked, throwing it across the closet. Hermione smiled, but didn't let Ron see it.  
  
Next he saw a castle from his chess board and sighed, "I've been looking for that." He set it aside and kept looking at his treasures. "Oooh! A letter..." he said, picking it up and reading:  
  
Ron-  
  
How has your summer been? Mine? Great. I've already finished the Standard Book Of Spells, Grade Five. I miss you very much. Do you think I could come over for the last month of summer? I hope so. It'd be great. My Dad already said I could, so write back after you've asked your Mum, please. I can't wait to see you again. My Mum said that I look tan and older. Hmmm. I don't think so. Tell me what you think. I'll send you a picture of me, just in case it's a while until I see you. I sure hope not! Well, I had better get going. Again, can't wait to see you. Tell Ginny hi and I miss her.  
  
Love From,  
  
Hermione  
  
Ron loved that letter. It was true, Hermione was very tan, and her womanly curves were truly showing. Her hair was not its usual bushy, but wavier. Ron couldn't believe he insulted her so badly. He decided to just keep digging through his junk, and he placed the letter next to his castle. Next, he found a few silver sickles and bronze knuts.  
  
"Now I can buy y---er---some stuff when we go to Hogsmeade---" Ron said quickly, blushing.  
  
Ten minutes later, Ron was still searching at his stuff, when he saw a small scrapbook; it had about ten pages. He looked at the front, which said: Hermione Weasley. He blushed and hid it in his robes. He looked up at Hermione, who had been watching him very intently.  
  
Ron sighed deeply. "Er--Mione?"  
  
"Hmmm?" said Hermione, looking away.  
  
"Er---I--I'm sorry. Really, I am."  
  
Hermione looked up, surprised at what he had said. "That's the first time you've done that. Apologized, I mean."  
  
"Er---yeah. Well, I mean it. I really do." His eyes then caught hers, and she scooted closer to him, even though there wasn't much room to close in, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then pulled him into a kiss, which he did back to her. Neither of them wanted to stop, but had to, eventually, because breathing is nice to do every now and then.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath; they kissed for a very long time. *Wow,* she thought to herself.  
  
"What---what's that?" She asked, pointing at his pocket, where Ron had hidden the scrap book.  
  
"I---er--it's a photo album," Ron sighed, taking it out of his pocket and handing it to Hermione, who was sitting on his lap. "I made it in the fourth year...I've been adding on to it since, you know, with more recent things..."  
  
"It's beautiful..." Hermione whispered, tracing the words: Hermione Weasley.  
  
She opened it up, and the first page was written with Ron's best handwriting, which wasn't very neat, but still great. It had some stuff scribbled all over it, such as: Hermione Weasley, I love Hermione, R + H = love, KRUM SUCKS, and My Mione.  
  
Hermione knew--right then--she knew why she had fallen so deeply in love with Ron: He was too sweet!! She kissed him very passionately for as long as she could without air.  
  
When they pulled apart, Hermione sat next to him, squished in the small space. She rested her head on his strong shoulder and he took the scrapbook/photo album in his hands and turned the page. There was a picture of Hermione and Ron in their first year, when they won the house cup. Ron had taped little construction-papered hearts around the border of the picture, and below it, he had written: ~First--to Mr. Ronald Weasley...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points. Second--To Miss Hermione Granger...for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.~  
  
The second page was of Ron and Hermione, sitting in the stands, watching Harry and the other people on the Gryffindor Team practice Quidditch. Ron wrote: ~Watching Harry-- hating Malfoy.~ It was just after that picture was taken (by Colin) that Malfoy had called Hermione a Mudblood. The aftermath: an afternoon of belching up slugs.  
  
The next page was of Ron and Hermione hugging--she had just became back from being petrified, and they were at the End-Of-The-Year-Feast, in their pajamas. Underneath that, he wrote: ~The two of us--together forever.~  
  
Ron turned the page, watching Hermione, who was silently crying--Ron was VERY sweet. There was two pictures on page four. One was of Ron, Harry, and Hermione, sitting in Divination. The two boys were snickering at their comments of each other's futures, and Hermione was explaining to Professor Trelawny that Harry did NOT have a grim in his teacup. ~My Mione, always right.~ The picture next to that one was of the trio who were 'orb gazing.' Ron was silently giggling and pointing at a candle burn on the table. Hermione was upset, wanting to practice her Cheering Charms, and Harry was trying to keep a straight face, staring blankly at the orb. ~Ahh, those were the days...~  
  
On the fifth page, Ron and Hermione were standing in the Quidditch Stadium, cheering what would have been loudly, but it was of course, silent. Harry was noticable on the shoulders of cheering Gryffindors, along with the rest of the team. ~Winning the Quidditch Cup.~  
  
There were many more pictures, all with a comment. On the train ride home from their third year, Pig flying around their heads, hooting madly. ~Pig--annoying, like always....Harry--obsessed with his letter from Sirius.~  
  
The Quidditch World Cup, Harry cut out of the picture. ~Watching Krum lose. ^_^~  
  
Hermione and Ron at the Yule Ball, their dancing partners cut out of the separate pictures so it seemed as though they were dancing. ~I wish...~  
  
After the second task, a disgusted Ron, standing by a blushing Hermione. ~If I was in the Triwizard Tournament, it would have been you down there--you're the one I'd miss the most.~  
  
And the last page was a collauge (A/N: i dunno how to spell it.. ::blushes::) of pictures--just Ron and Hermione. Exchanging Christmas gifts, laughing at the Burrow, watching Harry play Quidditch, sitting on the Hogwarts Express--on the way to school, and back, etc.  
  
When Ron closed the book, he saw Hermione crying, and sighed. He gave her the scrap book, which she took happily. She turned it over and on the back cover, Ron had written:  
  
S.P.E.W.  
  
S= Spare time's always spent with you  
  
P= Please forgive me for dancing with Padma  
  
E= Eternity- you and me  
  
W= Will you be my girlfriend?  
  
"Ron--" sniff "--Yes! Yes, I'll--I'll be your g-girl friend."  
  
Ron kissed her cheek, then pointed at the back cover of the book agian; there was more writing. Hermione read:  
  
R=Red H=Hott  
  
R+H= RED HOTT  
  
H.E.R.M.I.O.N.E.  
  
H= Honey lips, cinnamon eyes, sugar-sweet attitude,  
  
E= Everlasting love--she's mine forever,  
  
R= Reading, talking, whatever she does makes me love her more.  
  
M= Mine for eternity, no matter what anyone says,  
  
I= If she had known that I've loved her forever--and always will,  
  
O= Only she makes me feel so happy,  
  
N= Never loved anyone more than her,  
  
E= Everyone, I could have--but I choose Hermione.  
  
LOVE  
  
L is for Little does she know, I've loved her since I knew her.  
  
O is for Orb gazing--don't need to do it--I know she'll be mine forever.  
  
V is for Very much, I know this: My love for her has grown as strong as love can.  
  
E is for Everyone and anyone, but no one's as special as her.  
  
"D--do you really m-mean all of th-this?" Hermione asked through sobs.  
  
"Of course, Mione."  
  
"You didn't do it 'cause y-you were g-gonna show m-me?"  
  
"Of course not...it's all true."  
  
Hermione let a few more tears fall down her cheeks, then continued reading.  
  
The One I Love  
  
Her love fits my hand like a glove.  
  
She's an angel, sent from above.  
  
I love her most dearly,  
  
I can't put it more clearly.  
  
Hermione: She is the one I love.  
  
ABC's Of Hermione  
  
Adorable  
  
Beautiful  
  
Cute  
  
Darling  
  
Enjoyable  
  
Friendly  
  
Gorgeous  
  
Hott  
  
Intelligent  
  
Joyful  
  
Kissable  
  
Lovable  
  
Marvolous  
  
Nice  
  
Optimistic  
  
Pretty  
  
Quick-witted  
  
Reliable  
  
Sexy  
  
Talented  
  
Unique  
  
Virgo  
  
Wonderful  
  
Xylophone-player...?  
  
Young  
  
Zany  
  
Hermione's tear-stained face looked up from the book and into Ron's eyes. He beamed at her, remembering each time he had written the poems.  
  
They then started looking at things in Ron's 'Pocket Pile' together. For twenty minutes straight, they ate Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, laughing at each other's disgusted faces.  
  
Ron grabbed a tannish-orangish colored bean and said, "Hmm... honey sounds good..." When he put it in his mouth, however, he spit it out and grabbed for another to wash it down--hoping chocolate--to find poop/crap/shit, which he also spit out, and then tried for a 'strawberry' to get liver. Finally, Hermione transfigured something into water, which he drank rather quickly. "Urgh... vomit...could have sworn it was honey..."  
  
Hermione, who was laughing the whole time, calmed down and tried a green one--craving lime--and ended up with leaves.  
  
After that, they found many more peculiar things that were hidden in Ron's pocket. Bits of Homework, spare quills/ink, a sock, and when he found a chopped-up piece of a caterpillar, Hermione laughed.  
  
"I told you that there was something missing in your Love Potion last week!"  
  
"Well," Ron said, throwing the chunk across the closet. "It must of worked anyways 'cause I got you." He kissed her cheek and put his arm around her shoulder. For a whole hour, they kept looking at stuff from Ron's pocket, and for the last fifteen minutes, they sat in silence.  
  
"Mione?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Yes, Ron?"  
  
"Er--I love it in here and all...but is there a way to get out?"  
  
"Yeah. Just do me a favor. Well, two favors, for that matter..."  
  
"Anything..."  
  
Hermione, squished between Ron and the wall, gazed into his eyes, then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kiss me," she whispered.  
  
Ron did as told, and when they pulled apart, he asked, "And number two?"  
  
"Promise me one thing..."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I don't know how to say this, but I--I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Ron."  
  
"I do, too, Mione. Er---I mean---with you, not me--"  
  
Hermione smiled, the one Ron loved, and said, "Will you promise me that we'll spend the rest of our lives together...I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"I love you,"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Ron kissed her quickly on the lips and then said, "There's no one I'd rather be stuck in a broom closet with than you..."  
  
Hermione giggled, the one Ron loved, and said, "Okay...about getting out of here." She pulled out her wand, pointed it at the door, and muttered, "Alohomora."  
  
"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, just remember: there's no one I'd rather be stuck in a broom closet with than you, too. I thought now would be the perfect time to."  
  
Ron looked at her curioiusly. She wasn't usually a big joker. He shrugged, and started walking back to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione caught up and slipped her hand into his, waiting for one last kiss before starting off to the Tower.  
  
~*~A/N Aww... happy at last. Well, I'll tell you two things: First, I enjoy being evil sometimes.. second: I will enjoy writing the next chapter. *sigh* romance for a whole chapter...need humor. 


	7. Another Game

Truth Or Dare  
  
by tatortot  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Another Game  
  
disclaimer- not JKR  
  
a/n- thanks 4 reviews!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron and Hermione walked into the Common Room where everyone was sitting on sofas and armchairs.  
  
"Hey guys! Come and join us!" The two of them took a seat next to Harry and Ginny, who were holding hands, on a sofa.  
  
"Okay, Parvati, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What's the biggest secret you've ever kept?"  
  
Without hesitation, Parvati said, "That Lavender is being paid to go out with Seamus." After approximately 2.7 seconds, she threw her hand to her mouth and gasped. "Oh. My. God."  
  
"Parvati! You promised you wouldn't tell ANYONE!! You prat!" Lavender chucked a pillow at Parvati and stormed out of the room and into her dormitories.  
  
"I'm sorry Seamus..." Parvati whispered.  
  
Seamus sniffed and then walked away, not wanting anyone to see him cry.  
  
"Okay..." Parvati said after a few minutes. "Er--Ginny, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What is your teddy bear's name?"  
  
"Er--Fluffy Potter."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Okay," Ginny sighed, "Hermione!"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to go to Professor Snape with your wand in your hand and explain to him that you've looked everywhere for your wand and couldn't find it! And you were wondering if he's seen it."  
  
"Okay...fine...." Hermione said, getting up with Ginny following her.  
  
"I'll make sure she does it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Professor!" Hermione squealed, practically breaking down Snape's office door. She holds her hand out, which has the wand in it, and starts waving her arms around frantically and saying quickly, "I can't find my wand! I've been looking for four and a half hours for it and it doesn't seem to be anywhere! In case you see it, it is eleven and a quarter inches long, mahogany with a single unicorn tail. I CAN'T believe I've misplaced it! I never lose anything! I need my wand--!"  
  
"Shut up you stupid little girl! It's in your hand! Twenty points from Gryffindor for disturbing my concentration. And it'll be another ten each from you and Miss Weasley if you do not exit my office immediately."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They walked in the Common Room, Ginny laughing and Hermione frowning for being called a stupid little girl and losing 20 points.  
  
She got back to herself, though, and said, "Ron, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Run around the fourth floor in whitie tighties."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Come on, Ron!" someone said.  
  
Hermione smiled innocently. "Please Ron? For me?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Weasley, 50 points from Gryffindor. Only I am allowed to run around the fourth floor with my whitie tighties on," Snape yelled as Ron skipped past.  
  
When he [Ron] went around the corner, Snape ripped off his robes and started skipping around the fourth floor wearing his whitie tighties.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- I FINALLY updated! Sorry for the long wait! 


	8. Well, They'll be a While

Truth Or Dare  
  
by tatortot  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Well, they'll be a while.  
  
disclaimer- just look at the other chapters and know that I don't own HP and am not JKR  
  
a/n- chappie eight! it's short, i know, sorry!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Harry!" Ron said as he entered the Common Room.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to snog the hottest girl in the room."  
  
Immediately, Harry jumped on top of Ginny and started making out with her. Ron wrinkled his nose. "Well, they'll be a while. Fred!"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Tell me the honest truth why you are not snogging Angelina?"  
  
"Dunno..." Fred said. He ran over and started making out with her.  
  
Ron wrinkled his nose. "Well, they'll be a while. Percy!" he paused...nothing happened. "Accio Percy!" he yelled, holding out his wand. He paused...nothing happened. "Accio Crouch-Lover!" He paused. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Ron jumped out of the way as Percy came flying out of nowhere and practically landing on top of him.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Oh. Dare."  
  
"I dare you to snog the hottest girl in the world."  
  
Percy smiled and yelled, "Accio Percy-Lover!" Just then, Barty Crouch came flying out of nowhere. Percy beamed and hugged him.  
  
*Hem, hem* THIS IS RATED PG!!!!!! *On with the story*  
  
"Well, they'll be a while. George!"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to--" Before Ron could finish, George started snogging Alicia Spinnet. "Well, they'll be a while. Dean!"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to ask me a dare."  
  
"I dare you to snog your girl friend."  
  
Without hesitation, Ron snarted snogging Hermione.  
  
"Well, they'll be a while!" Dean said.  
  
"HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!!!" Ron yelled, pulling away from Hermione.  
  
"HEY! I'M LONELY!!!" Hermione yelled, pulling Ron back towards her.  
  
*pulls away from liplock* "But he stole my line!"  
  
"But I'm lonely!" *pulls back into liplock*  
  
*pulls away from snog* "But he stole my line!"  
  
"But I'm lonely!" *pulls back into snog*  
  
*pulls away from kiss* "But he stole my line!"  
  
"But I'm lonely!" *pulls back into kiss*  
  
*pulls away from lips* "But he stole my line!"  
  
"But I'm lonely!" *pulls back into lips*  
  
*pulls away from smooch* "But he stole my line!"  
  
"But I'm lonely!" *pulls back into smooch*  
  
*pulls away from make-out session* "But he stole my line!"  
  
"But I'm lonely!" *pulls back into make-out session*  
  
*pulls away from French kiss* "But he stole my line!"  
  
"But I'm lonely!" *pulls back into French kiss*  
  
*pulls away from--*  
  
"Well, they'll be a while!"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
He he. sorry if it sucks. tootles~  
  
~tatortot 


	9. I have

Truth Or Dare  
  
by tatortot  
  
disclaimer- own most nothing.  
  
a/n- I need some ideas for the next chapter...HELP!!!!!!! for now, though, r/r!!!! hehe  
  
-------------  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
I have...  
  
The next day, everyone woke up at exactly 3:16 AM. They all got back in the Common Room and sat in a circle.  
  
"What should we do now?" Ron asked.  
  
Just then, a girl with blondish-brownish hair popped in out of nowhere and said, "My name's Taylor and I'm the author. I can make you do anything, but first, I must say all thanks to 'crazy2' who wrote a hilarious truth or dare story and gave me an idea....anyways, cheers to crazy2!"  
  
"I'm crazy, too," Ron said, beaming.  
  
Taylor cleared her throat. "Okay, to crazy!"  
  
"But we don't have anything to drink!" Parvati said.  
  
"Well, this calls for special help. JACK!!!!!!!" Taylor yelled. Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean came in with rum and gave it to everyone.  
  
"TO CRAZY!!!" Everyone yelled, chuggin' their rum.  
  
Sadly, Jack left. Taylor sniffed. "Okay. I'll start. I'll say something I've done, and if you've done it too, you have to drink. Oh, hello Seamus!"  
  
Seamus walked in and sat down as far away from Lavender as possible, who was as far away from Parvati as possible, who was scared of Taylor and was as far away from her as possible, who loves Ron and is as close as possible. Hehe..  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!!" Taylor yelled. Parvati scooted back a few inches. "Alright...I have loved a pirate." She took a drink of rum and whimpered when no one else did.  
  
Ron said, "I have fought during a snog." Him and Hermione both drank.  
  
Hermione raised her glass and said, "I have never had a drink of rum before now." Taylor was the only one who drank besides Herminoe, and she whimpered after that.  
  
Ginny was next, and she said, "I've named my teddy bear's last name after my crush." Taylor, Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Lavender, Parvati, Abigail (anyone remember her??), and Percy drank.  
  
"I've fought against Voldemort," Harry said. He, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, (who just magically appeared there just now) and Taylor drank.  
  
"Why'd you drink?" Luna asked dreamily, looking over at Taylor.  
  
"I did in a dream once." Everyone stared at her and she whimpered. "And why'd you ask me? I didn't want you to ask!!"  
  
"Because you made me. Aren't you the insane and hyper writer for this story?"  
  
"Yeah...anyways...YOU NEXT NEVILLE!!!!"  
  
"I've been turned down from a date," Neville, Ron, Harry, and Percy drank. (Except he did seventeen times.)  
  
"I love Krum," someone whispered from a corner.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"I love Krum!" he said louder.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU LOVE KRUM?!?!" Ron bellowed.  
  
The man left the corner with four empty bottles of rum in his hands. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow and I love rum."  
  
"Oh, hello, Jack Sparrow," Hermione said.  
  
"Captain. CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow."  
  
"HEY!!!! He's mine! You have Ron, anyways!" Taylor yelled, jumping up and standing between Hermione and Jack.  
  
[[{{[[IMPORTANT A/N::: If anyone of you hasn't seen 'Pirates' yet, YOU SHOULD!!! ]]}}]]  
  
"GET OUTTA MY WAY!!!!" Hermione screamed. Taylor whimpered and sat back down.  
  
"I have whimpered," she said. She whimpered after she realized she was the only one who drank. "WAIT!!!" Taylor yelled. "GINNY!!! You LIED!!! You whimpered when Neville stepped on your toes while dancing a few years ago!!"  
  
"Oh," Ginny said. She drank and Taylor looked satisfied with herself.  
  
"I've been in love," Hermione said. She, Taylor (NO LIES!! and its not Ron, rupert, or Jack.), Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Seamus drank.  
  
"Well, I used to be. I don't know anymore," Seamus said. Lavender whimpered from where she was sitting.  
  
"YAY!!! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE!!!" Taylor said happily.  
  
Lavender growled at her and she whimpered.  
  
"I've been scared by someone my old age," Taylor said. She, Parvati, Neville, and Ron drank.  
  
"When have you been scared, Taylor?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just now. By Lavender. You?" She asked, turning towards Parvati.  
  
"Last night when I thought Lavender'd kill me."  
  
"What about you, Neville?"  
  
"By Malfoy and his cronies. And YOU?"  
  
"All of the time by Hermione."  
  
Hermione slapped him. "I have kissed someone!" Taylor, (no lies for most of this stuff, actually) Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, George, Fred, Angelina, Alicia, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, and Dean drank.  
  
----------  
  
a/n- REVIEW!!! and gimme some ideas plz 


End file.
